Slavery
Slavery is a complex issue on Sirran, with opinions varying widely from country to country and even city to city. Slavery has nothing to do with race, and there are very few who are born into it. The Average Slave The average slave is a person who was desperate or stupid enough to sign a contract that put their freedom on the line, and then failed to deliver their end of the bargain. They are held in check by both physical and magical means, and are prevented from having children or families of any kind until their time as a slave is over. They have no rights whatsoever and are subject to the whims of their owner. Most only serve for a few years, but some high stakes contracts may put the rest of a person's life on the line. Slaves are often sold or traded, their contract changing hands at their owner's wish. The physical and magical bonds in which a slave is kept vary based on country and circumstance. Shackles that have been inscribed with the details of a contract are common. The inscriptions usually force obedience to the owner, prevent any form of casting, render the slave sterile, prevent escape, cause the slave to be unaffected by time manipulating effects, and react to trigger words for punishment, control transfer, and release. Owners that wish to hide that their servants or companions are slaves often use small but complex arcane tattoos that have the same inscriptions as the shackles. A requirement of most contracts is that the bindings must release after a set amount of time has passed, and that time is usually shown in the inscription. Legality of Slavery Slavery is fully legal in Alnor, Rhainor, Saldor, and Terenerelle. Giiruthaven is lawless, and it is common among Ogrekin to raid other tribes for laborers and mates alike. Slavery is much more common in the Underdark than the surface, and more often lasts for full lifetimes. Slaves can be found in nearly every town and are common in larger cities. Brothels, taverns, mines, shipyards, and nearly all other businesses are willing to employ slaves, with the slaves' earnings going straight to their owners. In Mrain and Pennar it is not legal to create a contract with a slavery clause or hold slave auctions, but it is legal to bring in slaves from beyond their borders. Itteren has policies similar to those of Mrain and Pennar, though the Itteranian government has been known to sell death row inmates to allied officials in Terenerelle. Aertalath, Evenerelle, and Mathera abhor slavery, and all three are seen as safe havens for runaways who have managed to escape their bonds. This policy tends to result in tension between them and the other nations, especially with Mathera's former allies Alnor and Terenerelle. Market Prices In the unlikely event that the players will try to purchase a slave or be stupid enough to end up for sale themselves, rough prices are below. These prices may change based on location and circumstance, but these are a decent starting point. Time bonus is added for each year that the contract lasts beyond the third, and is halved for venerable slaves. Ability Bonus is added for each ability score at 14, and again for every two points above 16 in that skill. Check this page for precise ages. Bonuses may be subtracted at DM discretion due to short contracts or low ability scores. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Lore